Baguettes contre Canines
by Clyver
Summary: Marc Clever ne s'était jamais douté que son attirance pour Morgana Dryan, la froide et distante Serdaigle, le conduirait à travers l'une des destinées les plus incroyables du monde magique...


Je ne vous surprendrai pas en vous disant que l'univers et les personnages découles des 7 romans de JKR et ne m'appartiennent donc pas, même si je compte prendre quelques libertés.

Cette histoire m'est sorti de la tête sans que je sache comment, et je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut. Ceci dit, ma priorité reste mon autre fic, _Les Chroniques de l'Aigle_. Donc si vous désirez que j'écrive la suite de _Baguette contre Canines_, faites le moi savoir par reviews ou mp.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Découvertes**

Je recrachai un long trait de fumée grise, profitant de la délicieuse sensation que la cigarette me procurait.

- Tu devrais peut-être limiter la clope ? me demanda Albus.

Mon regard sombre tomba sur mon meilleur ami, appuyé contre le mûr de la cour de Poudlard tout comme moi. Pendant ce prodigieux temps que constituaient nos récréations, nous aimions tous les deux nous poser ici. C'était notre lieu attitré depuis 6 ans, et nous n'avions nullement l'intention de bouger.

- Sincèrement, continua Albus Potter en fixant attentivement une cinquième année de Serdaigle qui passait devant nous, c'est déjà ta deuxième aujourd'hui et il est même pas midi.

Albus Potter ne parlait peut-être pas beaucoup, et c'était certainement ce que j'appréciais chez lui, mais il était très observateur. Conciliant, je décidai de tirer une dernière latte de ma cigarette et la lui tendit. Le regard vert émeraude d'Albus me dévisagea jusqu'à ce qu'un petit sourire naisse à travers sa fine bouche, ses yeux pétillant de malice. Il prit ma cigarette et la porta à sa bouche, pensant que c'était là le seul moyen de limiter ma consommation. Cela faisait longtemps que je fumais, et je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter. Après tout, la feuille de dictame qui remplaçait le tabac dans les cigarettes des sorciers n'avait jamais tué personne. Au contraire, elle m'aidait considérablement à déstresser et à garder mon esprit alerte. Si j'étais vraiment honnête, j'ajouterai sûrement que j'avais développé une certaine dépendance à la dictame. Mais comme tout bon Serpentard, je savais modeler la vérité pour qu'elle abonde dans mon sens.

- C'est la soirée de ce soir qui te stress autant ? me demanda à nouveau mon meilleur ami entre deux bouffées.

- Non, répondis-je honnêtement.

Pour tout dire, je l'avais oublié. Ce soir se tenait ma première soirée organisée depuis la rentrée. Car ce soir serait notre premier week-end à Poudlard de l'année, et il fallait bien fêter notre retour dans l'illustre école de sorcellerie. Depuis ma quatrième année, j'avais pour habitude d'organisé une demi-douzaine de soirée inter-maison par an. Le concept était simple, pour la modique somme de 1 gallion, vous pouvez passer une superbe soirée dans une salle du château aménagée à cet effet. Evidemment, l'activité était parfaitement contraire au règlement et les professeurs n'en savaient rien. Je doute qu'ils approuveraient le débit d'alcool de leurs jeunes élèves, ni même l'excessive libération d'hormones qui avait lieu lors de ces soirées. Quant à m'accuser de la décadence des élèves, il est vrai que j'y avais ma part. Mais eux n'ont pas l'air de se plaindre.  
Les _Poudlariennes_, comme nous les appelions, étaient une idée de James Potter, le grand frère d'Albus. James et moi avions tous les deux développés le concept avec l'aide d'Albus, le barman fétiche de l'école, et Louis Weasley, leur cousin qui s'occupait de la musique lors de la soirée. Mais James et Louis avaient passé leur Aspics l'année dernière, et je me retrouvai seul à la tête de l'organisation. Al' m'avait déchargé d'une grande partie de la logistique des boissons et autres alcools, mais refusait de prendre la codirection avec moi. De même, Emeric O'Maley, un Poufsouffle de quatrième année, avait remplacé Louis aux platines. Au final, je n'étais pas si stressé que ça. Surtout que mon principal partenaire n'étant plus dans l'affaire, je récolterai une plus grosse part des bénéfices. Quoi, vous croyiez que je faisais ça gratuitement ?

En plus de remplir la bourse presque vide de l'orphelin que je suis, les _Poudlariennes_ m'avait rendu populaire auprès des élèves. Au début, c'était James qui ramenait les invités, mais j'ai très vite participé, et ma quotte de popularité grimpa en flèche.

Je n'étais certes pas un mannequin, mais j'avais un certain charme. Mon regard brun était qualifié par la gente féminine de ténébreux, et s'accordait à merveille avec mon visage fin et mes cheveux aussi noirs que ceux d'Albus. Albus lui était facilement descriptible. Vous avez forcément vu la photo de son père, Harry Potter, dans les journaux ? Enlevez-lui une vingtaine d'année et la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur son front et vous tomberez sur l'exact portrait de son fils. Pas si facile d'être le fils d'un héro internationale, car on attendait de lui, son frère, et sa jeune sœur Lily de se montrer aussi brillant que leur célèbre paternel. Encore plus difficile quand on était à Serpentard comme Albus. Un Potter chez les serpents, voilà qui en avait fait parlé plus d'un. Mais il ne s'était jamais plaint. Il ne me l'avouera sans doute jamais, pourtant je sais qu'il se sent coupable d'avoir eu un foyer rempli d'amour alors que j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat après que ma mère m'ait abandonné.

Albus étais mon meilleur ami depuis le soir de notre répartition, parce que je n'avais pas prêté attention à son nom de famille. Il me connaissait mieux que personne. Et il savait donc très bien que je n'augmentais pas ma consommation de feuille de dictame sans raison.

Et la raison passa devant mon moi. Belle, d'une beauté irréelle, élégante comme la plus raffinée des duchesses d'Angleterre. Sa peau pale. Ses yeux bleus électriques. Ses longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Et sa bouche, avec ses si splendides lèvres. Morgana Dryan. Nier mon attirance pour elle serait certainement futile. Mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Oh, j'avais déjà réussi à la séduire. Nous étions sortis un mois ensemble l'année dernière. Sûrement le plus beau mois de mon existence. Mais Morgana n'aimait pas s'attacher aux gens. Elle était froide, distante. J'étais manifestement le seul qui avait osé l'approcher. Même les Gryffondors, les si braves et courageux Gryffondors, n'avaient pas essayés. Il m'avait fallut deux mois pour la séduire. Deux mois à me tenir à carreaux, à ne draguer aucune autre fille qu'elle, à résister à toute la froideur qu'elle déployait pour me repousser. Mais même si nous sortions ensemble, elle était toujours glaciale et distante. Et un jour, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, j'étais de nouveau célibataire…

J'eus de nouveaux envie de griller une clope.

- Quand te décideras-tu à l'oublier ?

J'émis un grognement pathétique. Albus était décidemment très observateur. Heureusement, le sujet ne continua pas plus longtemps car Alexandre Hopkins, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, venait vers moi.

- Salut, commença-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Salut, répondis-je aimablement, le visage insondable.

- Tu pourrais me renseigner sur la présence de quelqu'un à la soirée de ce soir ? demanda-t-il de but-en-blanc.

Je levai les sourcils, septique.

- Tu sais très bien que pour la sécurité des invités, j'ai placé la liste sous sortilège et que je ne peux pas dévoiler le nom des personnes présentes ce soir : c'est dans le contrat.

J'affublais mon visage de mon sourire narquois typiquement Serpentard.

- Ça va, j'ai compris.

Il me tendit 50 mornilles qui disparurent rapidement dans la poche de mon pantalon. Quoi ? Je suis un pauvre orphelin, il faut bien que je gagne ma vie !

- Qui ? demandais-je d'un ton aussi neutre que possible même si j'avais déjà une idée.

- Amelia Finnigan.

Je sorti ma baguette magique de la poche arrière de mon pantalon, l'agita d'un geste nonchalant, et une pile de parchemin apparut dans les airs. D'un nouveau coup de baguette, une page avec une liste de nom s'extirpa du lot.

- Elle est inscrite, répondis-je sobrement.

Mieux vaut ne pas taquiner un invité sur un sujet plutôt sensible. Sauf si on s'ennui et qu'on veut un peu de distraction. Mais ce n'était pas mon cas.

- Elle viendra seule ?

D'après la liste, elle viendra avec son amie Eva.

Alexandre marmonna un vague merci et partit rapidement.

- Ce n'est pas très correcte ce que tu as fait là, me reprocha une voix stricte à côté d'Albus.

Nous reportons tout les deux notre regard vers Rose Weasley d'un geste simultané, constatant qu'elle était accompagnée de Lily Potter, la petite sœur d'Albus.

- Une petite info n'a jamais fait de mal, Rosie, rétorquais-je avec un sourire.

Pour ma plus grande satisfaction, la cousine d'Al' rougit devant cette appellation. Rose avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer à Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se montre souvent avec nous. Ce n'est que comme ça que les jeunes mâles tourmentés par leurs hormones se sont rendu compte qu'elle était considérablement jolie avec ses cheveux bruns et son petit nez retroussé. Lily quant à elle n'avait pas eu de mal à s'intégrer : un caractère bien trempé et une joie de vivre évidente lui avait facilité les choses. Si vous ajoutiez à cela l'affinement de ses formes de femme au cours de l'été, elle n'avait vraiment aucun mal à se trouver de la compagnie. Sans que je me rende compte, j'avais été intégré dans la nouvelle génération du clan Weasley-Potter. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Je m'entendais bien avec chacun d'entre eux. En plus il y avait de nombreux avantages pour faire carrière : Georges et Ronald Weasley étaient les plus puissants commerçants du moment, Harry Potter était directeur du bureau des aurors et Hermione Granger-Weasley était directrice du département de justice magique.

- Il faut qu'on se voit pour notre étude d'arithmancie, m'informa Rose qui avait reprit contenance.

Nous discutâmes un court instant et décidâmes de nous retrouver demain samedi à la bibliothèque. Pendant ce temps, Rose et Albus avaient commencé à se chamailler affectueusement en frère et sœur qu'ils étaient. Quand la sonnerie nous indiqua de rejoindre notre prochain cour, je suivi Rose et Albus en potion. Je n'aimais pas spécialement les potions. Mais je ne détestais pas. Charles Warrington, en plus d'être professeur de potion, était le directeur de Serpentard. Et comme tout directeur de notre maison, il nous avantageait. Même si je ne l'avouerai jamais, fierté de Serpentard oblige, j'appréciais qu'il soit simplement neutre envers les autres maisons. Warrington m'aimait bien, principalement parce que j'étais le meilleur ami d'Albus qui lui était un véritable génie des potions. Albus voulait être médicomage, et je n'avais aucun doute quant à sa réussite dans sa carrière. Moi ? Je ne savais pas vraiment. Homme d'affaire peut-être ? Ou briseur de sort pour Gringott. Un métier où je ne m'ennuierai pas et gagnerai beaucoup d'argent.

La journée se passa sans problème. J'écoutai passionnément Eleanor Dunstan, professeur de sortilège, matière dans laquelle j'excellai. J'étais bon élève, et faisais même parti du top 5 des meilleurs élèves. Et cela sans trop forcer. Je travaillai les matières qui m'intéressaient et délaissait les autres comme botanique et histoire de la magie. Je prenais d'ailleurs rarement la peine de venir en histoire. Fort heureusement, ayant passé mes BUSES avec succès l'an passé, je n'avais désormais plus que des matières qui m'intéressaient : Sortilèges, Défense, Potion, Arithmancie et Runes. Inutile de préciser que Rose Weasley était la meilleure élève de l'école…

A la fin de ma journée, je parti directement vers la salle des _Poudlariennes_ et m'affaira aux derniers préparatifs, bientôt rejoint par mes collègues. Environ une demi-heure avant le début de la soirée, je rejoins mon dortoir pour me changer et enfiler une cape de sorcier noire et ouverte sur une chemise de soie argentée : cet été, j'avais récolté suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir refaire ma garde de robe. Depuis que j'avais sept ans, j'effectuai des petits boulots. Avant d'arriver à Poudlard, j'aidai dans un complexe sportif moldu : ranger les ballons, passer le balai dans les vestiaires… Ça me payait mes cours de judo et d'escrime, et parfois même on me donnait un peu d'argent. Cet été, j'ai travaillé dans un restaurant dans le sud de Londres. Je travaillai au noir, évidemment, mais je gagnai de quoi me constituer des réserves confortables.

Je ressorti rapidement de mon dortoir et me dirigea au septième étage de l'aile Est. Chaque _Poudlarienne_ était célébré par un déclenchement de Feuxfou Fuseboum. Pas pour épater la galerie, mais pour faire suffisamment de bruit dans les couloirs pour permettre à nos invités de rejoindre le lieu de la fête. J'avais avec moi la mythique carte des maraudeurs que Lily m'avait si généreusement prêtée. James avait préféré la léguer à sa sœur plutôt qu'à Albus, prétextant qu'elle en aurait l'usage plus longtemps que lui. Mais Albus, qui était aussi très intelligent, avait compris que son frère voulait que la carte reste à Gryffondor. James était toujours très protecteur avec la carte. Pour qu'il nous la prête, il fallait sans arrêt le menacer de prévenir son père qu'il l'avait volé dans son bureau…

Je déposai rapidement son colis dans un couloir, lançai un sortilège dessus et déguerpit prestement vers l'étage inférieur. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, un feu d'artifice se déclencha dans le couloir que j'avais quitté. Je me dirigeai vers un autre lieu pour livrer mon second colis que je déposai de la même manière. Je répétai ainsi l'opération plusieurs fois essayant de tracer un chemin menant vers l'opposé de la salle de la fête et des quatre dortoirs. Quand j'eus observé sur la carte d'Armand Figg, le jeune concierge, était tombé dans le panneau, je me suis dirigé vers la fête.

A la différence de presque tous les autres élèves de cette école, la porte de la salle de la _Poudlarienne_ s'ouvrit dés que je fus devant elle. Hugo Weasley, le portier de la soirée avec sa cousine Lily, me salua chaleureusement alors que l'ambiance festive déferlait dans ma tête. Je lui rendis son salut par un sourire. Il n'y avait que vingt mètres jusqu'au bar où se tenait Albus, mais je mis bien vingt minutes à y aller car il me fallait passer par les tables basses et fauteuils où se reposaient les élèves entre deux danses endiablées. Beaucoup de garçons voulaient se montrer avec l'organisateur pour impressionner les demoiselles, et même quelques filles flirtaient avec moi. J'entrais dans leur jeu un moment puis m'échappai sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte. Finalement, j'atteins le bar, où Albus s'éclatait en préparant je ne sais quel cocktails moldu.

- Marc ! cria-t-il en me voyant pour couvrir le bruit. Aucun problème dans les couloirs ?

- Figg est tombé dans le panneau, comme d'habitude. Et les sortilèges antibruit fonctionnent parfaitement, j'ai vérifié.

Je passai un temps derrière le bar, pour donner un coup de main à mon meilleur ami. J'étais sans aucun doute un moins bon barman que lui, mais je me débrouillais. Finalement, je décidais d'aller voir mon Dj. Evidemment comme à chaque fois que j'essayai de passer la piste de danse, je me fus attiré par des mains inconnues, voire parfois par quelques accio, lorsque certaines de mes _amies_ voulaient partager une danse avec moi. J'avais déjà couché avec beaucoup d'entre elles, et les avait manifestement suffisamment satisfaite pour qu'elles essayent de me séduire à nouveau. Oh je ne me faisais pas d'illusion : ces filles voulaient coucher avec l'organisateur de la soirée, et pas vraiment avec moi. J'avoue m'être laissé aller de nombreuses fois, trop nombreuses peut-être ? Mais quand Rose m'emmena danser un rock animé, en toute amitié évidemment, et me demanda si je contais un jour avoir une relation sérieuse, je la fis tournoyer pour éviter de lui dire que pour le moment relation sérieuse rimait avec Morgana Dryan, et que cette même Morgana m'avait plaqué environ 6 mois plus tôt.

Malgré cela, je m'attardais avec Rose car elle m'avait patiemment appris le rock moldu et que j'adorais le danser avec elle. Rose était ma meilleure amie, en quelques sortes. Je ne me confiais pas, mais nous étions proches.

Finalement je suis arrivé jusqu'à Emeric. Lorsqu'il me vit approcher, le Dj me montra son poing, pouce tendu vers le haut, pour me signifier que tout se passait sans problème. La 9ème _Poudlarienne_ se passait sans problème. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire : assurer l'ambiance.

&&&

Lily posa sa tête sur mes cuisses alors que je me relaxais sur un des sofas, une énième cigarette entre les lèvres. Il était six heures du matin. Albus s'était éclipsé un quart d'heure plus tôt avec une jeune rousse de Poufsouffle. Mon meilleur ami avait un penchant pour les rousses. Son grand-père s'était marié avec une rousse, son père s'était marié avec une rousse et lui fricotait régulièrement avec des rousses : devais-je y voir quelque chose d'inquiétant ? Evidemment, je ne partagerai jamais mes réflexions avec la jeune fille dont la tête reposait sur mes jambes : elle était rousse aussi.  
Rose et Hugo, qui étaient frère et sœur, mais aussi préfets, avait rejoint leur dortoir depuis une demi-heure. Ah oui, une de mes techniques pour ne pas être dénoncé était de faire l'entrée gratuite pour les préfets, ou des les faires chanter quand ça ne suffisait pas (à ma décharge, je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois). Tout le monde ou presque avait rejoint ses dortoirs. Il ne restait plus qu'Emeric qui rangeait son matériel, Lily et moi.

Par principe, j'attendais 7 heures du matin, la levée du couvre-feu, pour sortir de la salle. D'ailleurs, après des nuits comme celle-là, j'avais rarement envie de dormir. En attendant, j'essayais de faire le débriefing de la soirée dans ma tête. Je n'avais eu aucun accident grave. J'étais ressorti de la salle deux fois, pour éloigner le concierge à coup de Feuxfous Fuseboum, et réapprovisionner en urgence le bar en allant aux cuisines (j'avais soudoyé quelques elfes de maison au préalable). Le reste du temps, je naviguais un peu partout pour voir si tout se passait bien, tenant compagnie à Hugo ou Lily à l'entrée, ou aidant Albus au bar.

Emeric partit à son tour, ne laissant plus que Lily et moi dans la salle. Je levai la tête vers le plafond, posa ma nuque contre le sofa, et lâcha un long jais de fumée. Lily m'arracha ma clope des mains et fuma à son tour. Une petite voix à l'intérieure de moi me disait que peut-être je devrais m'opposer à ce qu'elle fume, mais une autre voix me rappela que je n'étais ni son frère, ni son père. D'ailleurs, ça aurait été hypocrite de ma part, moi qui fume vingt fois plus qu'elle.

Nous sommes restés là un long moment, à parler de tout et de rien. En fait, j'étais le confident à temps partiel de la jeune Lily. Comment s'était arrivé ? Je n'en savais pas grand-chose. Il semblerait qu'elle apprécie mon sarcasme. A dire vrai, beaucoup de fille se sentaient proches de moi, sans trop que je m'explique pourquoi. Car après tout, j'étais souvent brusque, cassant ou sarcastique. Ceci dit, je ne me plaignais jamais lorsqu'une jeune demoiselle avait envie de se réfugier dans mes bras : je ne disais jamais non à un peu d'affection.

Vers sept heures du matin, je rentrai dans les cachots de Serpentard et croisa Figg qui avait l'air d'avoir passé une mauvaise nuit. Je le saluai d'un faux sourire chaleureux en lui signifiant que j'avais bien le droit d'être dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. Il grogna.

Arrivé dans mon dortoir, je décidai de satisfaire la routine du samedi matin. Je me mis à genou à côté de mon lit, et passa un bras sous le lit par attrapé un long étui. Je le posai avec délicatesse sur le lit puis me dirigea vers on armoire. J'enfilai un pantalon en lin blanc très ample ainsi qu'un simple t-shirt. J'avalai une potion ré énergisante qui trainait sur ma table de chevet : Albus m'en préparait une avant chaque _Poudlarienne_. Ensuite, j'ouvris précautionneusement le coffret : devant se trouvait deux épée. La première était un katana authentique, cadeau reçu à la fin de ma formation au Japon lors des étés de ma premières et deuxième année. Pendant deux étés d'affilé je m'étais rendus dans un dojo au nord de Hokkaido. Je connaissais déjà le maniement du sabre pour l'avoir appris dans le gymnase moldu où je _travaillais_, mais ses deux étés m'ont permis de me perfectionner dans cet art et de l'appréhender de façon magique. N'allez pas croire que je suis un samouraï : j'ai un niveau respectable, certainement plus élevé que la moyenne, mais rien de faramineux.  
La deuxième arme était une rapière : c'est celle que je choisi pour mon entrainement de la matinée. La rapière était une épée longue et fine destinée au coup d'estoc dont la garde était protégée. J'en avais également appris le maniement avant d'entrée à Poudlard, toujours grâce au complexe sportif où je _travaillais_. A cette époque, je n'étais qu'un enfant de l'orphelinat sans le sou. J'étais ébloui par l'escrime après avoir lu un roman moldu d'Alexandre Dumas, et je décidai d'apprendre. J'avais trouvé un arrangement avec le directeur du complexe sportif et j'ai ainsi pu apprendre l'escrime et le judo. Plus tard, j'ai commencé le Kenjustsu, le combat avec le sabre.

En escrime avec la rapière j'étais légèrement plus doué qu'avec un katana, ce qui s'explique par le fait que je m'étais plus souvent entraîné avec ma rapière qu'avec mon katana. A la fin de ma troisième année et de ma quatrième année, j'avais également fait un stage dans une école réputé d'Italie. Pour ces quatre stages, j'avais utilisé l'argent que ma mère m'avait laissé. Peut-être qu'un jour je vous raconterai l'histoire tragique de mon enfance, mais pour l'instant, je décidai d'aller m'entrainer près du lac.

Connaissant le château et ses raccourcis par cœur, je ne mis pas longtemps avant d'arriver près du lac. J'enlevais mon t-shirt, pas que je voulais éblouir toute les filles de Poudlard, non tout le monde dormait à cette heure, mais je n'aimais pas que mon t-shirt soit trempé de sueur après l'entraînement. Je conjurais ensuite un mannequin magique munie d'un bâton en forme d'épée pour me servir d'adversaire puis l'anima. Et le duel commença. Coup d'estoc, esquive, coup de taille, d'estoc, nouvelle esquive, blocage,… Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que mon torse nu soit recouvert de sueur. J'étais véritablement exténué. Mais j'adorais m'entraîner à l'escrime, et je prenais plaisir à me dépenser pleinement. Au bout d'un temps que je n'avais pas compté, je décidai d'arrêter là mon entrainement.

Je conjurai une serviette pour éponger ma sueur quand j'entendis un bruit de cliquetis, caractéristique d'un combat à l'arme blanche, à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Curieux comme un Serdaigle, je m'y dirige lentement. Je n'étais certainement pas préparer à ce qui m'attendait. Quand je fus suffisamment près pour observer le combat, je vis 2 personnes combattre à moitié sur terre, à moitié dans les airs, dans une danse mortelle et hypnotique. Elles semblaient se battre avec des épées bâtardes, mais la vitesse de coups ne lui permettait pas d'en être certain. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus de robes noires virevoltant dans les aires ; leur effet s'ajoutait à la prestance du combat. L'un semblait grand et massif alors que l'autre, qui semblait être une femme, était plus chétif. Mais il était clair que la femme, si elle bougeait très vite, n'avait pas une très grande maîtrise de son épée. Et l'inévitable ne tarda pas à arriver : son assaillant la désarma, elle tomba au sol en retenant un cri de douleur.

La scène se figea un instant, alors que l'homme grand et massif tenait son adversaire en joue. Je pus alors observer que l'homme n'était en fait pas humain : il avait la peau extrêmement pale et avait une grâce presque divine. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, mais le détail qui ne trompait pas était ses canines : c'était un vampire.  
Le pire pour moi fut de constater qui était l'adversaire agenouillé : les longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, les yeux bleus électriques, des lèvres magnifiquement sculptées : Morgana Dryan.

- Tu ne nous causeras plus jamais de soucis, pesta le vampire massif.

Comprenant à la posture de l'homme qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de la laisser en vie, je décidai d'intervenir. Je saisi ma baguette magique et lança le plus puissant _Flamos_ que j'avais. A force d'utiliser le sortilège de flamme pour allumer mes cigarettes, j'en avais une maîtrise complète. Avec la précision d'un sniper moldu, mon sort frappa le vampire de plein fouet : il eut le bras gauche entièrement brulé. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, je le chargeais. Evidemment le vampire para mon attaque, et contre-attaqua. N'étant pas Gryffondor, j'avais réfléchit un minimum avant d'agir. Mon plan était de prendre suffisamment d'air pour lancer à nouveau mon sortilège de flamme et de le maintenir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment affaiblit. Evidemment, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Surtout que le vampire semblait capable d'évoluer dans les airs alors que j'étais désespérément cloué au sol. J'avais l'avantage de la technique, c'était indéniable, mais ça ne suffirait peut-être pas.  
Je décidai d'attaquer mon adversaire sur son côté gauche, qui avait été rendu inutilisable par mon premier _Flamos_. Je ne sus jamais si c'était l'adrénaline, ou la peur, ou les deux réunis qui m'évitèrent de sentir les coupures qu'il m'infligea. J'esquivais et bloquait comme je pouvais. Je failli me faire trancher la tête, mais Morgana me sauva la vie : elle avait réussit à récupéré son épée et para le coup qui m'était destiné. Sans nous concerter, nous l'attaquâmes ensemble. Dépasser, le vampire finit par nous éjecter tous les deux comme il put : exactement ce que j'attendais.  
Je sortis prestement ma baguette, et tout aussi rapidement relança mon _Flamos_. Le sort toucha à nouveau sa cible, avec plus de puissance cette fois. Le vampire fut complètement grillé, de la tête au pied dans une grosse boule de feu. Quand les flammes s'estompèrent, je constatai avec effarement qu'il était toujours vivant. Alors qu'il gémissait de douleur, Morgana s'avança vers lui, glaciale et impériale comme toujours, et l'acheva en lui tranchant la tête.

Je devais admettre que j'étais choquée par tant de violence de sa part. Ceci dit, vu que l'affreux avait failli me tuer, je n'éprouvais aucun remord. Je reportai mon regard sur la fille qui peuplait mes rêves depuis trop longtemps. Trop de question envahissait mon esprit : que faisait un vampire à Poudlard ? Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à Morgana ? Pourquoi l'a-t-elle tué sans essayé de l'interrogé ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas utilisé sa baguette comme moi ?

- Tu n'aurais jamais du voir ce que tu as vu, lâcha la Serdaigle d'une voix polaire.

Je lui fis un sourire narquois :

- De rien, c'était un plaisir de te sauver la vie !

Elle sourit. A chaque fois que je l'avais vu sourire, c'était grâce à moi. Certes c'était un sourire léger, timide, mais un sourire amusé, par un sourire forcé. Nous échangeâmes un long regard, essayant d'analyser ce que l'autre pensait. J'avais beau être très attiré par cette fille, je n'en gardais pas moins les pieds sur terre. Car il y avait une chose dont j'avais horreur, c'était de laisser mes sentiments m'aveugler. Finalement elle hocha la tête, comme résignée à me dire la vérité :

- Je te propose un marché : tu m'aide à cacher le corps, et je réponds à tes questions ?

- Marché conclu, répondis-je avec un sourire en pensant que j'allais peut-être enfin faire la vraie connaissance de Morgana Dryan…


End file.
